


Everyone Has A Story (Pokemon One-Shots)

by Novasaur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, One-Shot, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novasaur/pseuds/Novasaur
Summary: Everyone has a story.Stories they'd love to tell to a listening ear.Are you willing to listen?*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*[A collection of Pokémon One-Shots]*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*Story's can and will contain, death, blood, LGBT+ themes, assault, and many other dark themes. Story listing will be updated as one-shots of said nature is posted. You have been warned.*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*





	1. Homeless Hearts

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Rain poured down heavily within Pinwheel Forest, Pokémon huddled closely together as the thunder roared and crackled loudly overhead. The sky flashed brightly overhead, The lightning lighting up the otherwise pitch black sky.

Within this forest, under a large and shared tree sat a teen. Vibrant blue hair standing out with each flash of lightning. Her Froslass floating silently behind her.

With the abilities the teen held in the palm of her hands, she could easily just teleport herself back to headquarters. But instead, she chose to stay there. Her brilliant blue eyes watching the rain drops as they heavily fell from the sky in large quantities.

She was silent, the only sounds present was the almost unnoticeable sound of her breathing along side the loud downpour of rain around her.

It was like a moment of quiet, related tranquility between each earth-shattering flash of lightning that was highlighted with a loud crash-like boom. She almost didn't notice the sound of the loud, bloodcurdling screeching.

The sound was so faint, so difficult to hear. Yet it was just loud enough to peak the teens interest enough to move from her spot to investigate. Her body fading away along side her Froslass, leaving nothing in their places.

The two materialized once more under the cover of a different tree, before them, they found themselves presented with quite the gruesome sight.

A Houndoom hung over the dead body of a female trainer, the ginger haired girl covered in blood and sticky mud. Blood dripped from its jaws, his mouth drawn back in a threatening snarl, eyes dilated as it stood over the blood covered body. Though, it's attention appeared to be directed at the foliage before it.

This didn't seem to phase the teen in the slightest, as it wasn't a uncommon sight for the girl.

So instead, she directed her attention to the greenery, still remaining silent and unnoticed by the aggressive Pokémon. Within the greenery, the small sounds of whimpers and squeals could be heard.

This peaked the girls interest greatly, curiosity driving her to intervene. Thus, she simply gestured for her pokémon to attack.

The Froslass didn't seem too concerned in hitting the Pokémon, instead, simply firing a Shadow Ball at its feet. This deemed enough to startle the hell hound, the Pokemon's head perking up in surprise, setting its eyes on the girl and the Pokemon for a moment, almost as if it was sizing then up. It was a second Shadow Ball fired at the Pokémons feet that the creature seemed to grow some sense, finally scampering off into the depth of the forest.

Is the teen had been thinking with any sense, she probably would of caught the Pokémon without a moment of hesitation. However, her attention seemed to be occupied with the scared whimpers instead. Curiosity clouding her sense.

The bluenette finally pulled herself out of the shelter of the tree's shade, rain pouring down on top of her as she moved towards the foliage, kneeling down in the mud and sticky crimson blood. She pushed some of the small branches of the bush, revealing two young looking Eevee's. Their wet fur plastered to their bodies as they violently shook from their spots. Either it be from the cold rain or fear was impossible to tell.

The teen starred at the two in curiosity. Her head tilting to the side, almost mimicking a curious Meowth.

The two Eevee seemed to only stare at her in fear attempting to move back further underneath the foliage to get away from her.

It was at this moment the girl felt a rare moment of sympathy, bending down so she was at eye level with them. She ignored the rain, blood and the mud that stained her hair, skin, and dress. Instead, choosing to focus on soothing the small fox-like Pokémon.

_"Shh, it's okay little ones. You're safe now."_

The teens voice held a layer of comfort and security with her words. Though the Pokémon did not move towards her, they stopped attempting to back away.

At this, the brunette let out a short sigh, leaning further in a forward motion and carefully scooping the shivering bundles of wet fur into her arms. The two Pokemon seemed to relax a bit once they felt themselves with the safety of the teen.

_They seemed to realize they were safe now._

She couldn't...  _Wouldn't_  leave them here to die.

So instead with both normal types in her care, she seemingly faded away into nothing, Her Froslass yet again, following closely after.

All that was left behind was the mangled body of the girl once known as their trainer.

 

**_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_ **

 

**_A/N:_ ** _**I hope you all enjoyed. This is a rewrite I did of a one-shot I wrote almost two years ago. I'm honestly extremely proud at how well this turned out, and it makes me happy to see the amount of improvement I've made in both my storytelling, as well as my writing in general. If you are interested in reading the original One-Shot, it should soon be posted on my alt account NovasArchives (on WattPad if your reading this on Archives Of Our Own, Fanfiction.net, or Amino). As I don't particularly like to delete previous works, I like being able to see how I've improved over the years, It helps me feel a little proud of myself.** _

 

**_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_ **


	2. It Hurts

_It started when I met a guy and his Pikachu, his yellow eye's so unnatural yet held such determination as he took me in when I was so alone._

_Working together was the most fun I had had in my entire life... Petty thieves we were._

_But we didn't care._

_We would work hard, we become better, we knew what we were doing. The people of Hoenn_ _**feared** _ _us._

_I feared_ _**him.** _

_A small robbery._

_A small PokéMart in Petalburg City._

_But I didn't listen, I didn't do what he asked._

_I_ _say I was scared._ _It's_ _the excuse_ _I_ _tell_ _myself_ _to_ _help_ _me sleep at night._

_I lost my drive. I was doubting myself. I let him down._

_A gun shot went off._

_He dropped to the ground._

_I remember his eye's boring into mine with a look of betrayal as_ _the_ _life left his eyes. I_ _didn't_ _listen to him, and it cost_ _him_ _his life._

_He told me I was a disgrace._ _The last words he ever uttered out of his mouth was his disgust for my actions_

_This happened because of me._

_Why didn't I listen to his instructions?!_

_Why didn't I stay with him._

_Wasn't_ _I_ _supposed to love him!?_

_**Lies.** _

_I left hoenn, people heard of my abandonment of my partner._

_Hoenn feared me because I was still alive_

_Other criminals laughed because I abandoned my so called partner._

_I'm still that same, scared little girl that would be a play thing for men when they were bored or couldn't find a women to please them._

_I went to Kalos, I joined Team Flare and would hide within the lower part of their ranks, trying to stop a admin from getting her or her Pokémon killed._

_But she left, she found out a secret I never learned the details of._

_She was gone._

_Then there was her..... A dark haired girl with piercing blue eye's, a killers mentality and a love for watching people suffer a painful death._

_But she put me at ease, something about her had me drawn her... I was scared at first, I thought she might kill me, I still don't understand how I was able to convince her otherwise._

_I had thought I was done for._

_I agreed to go with her to join this mysterious organization of people who seemed to be as ruthless as the girl, I don't understand why but I did._

_The battle I was thrown into soon after arriving surprised me, it was difficult but I was able to do it... Only to find the girl who brought me here knocked out on the floor._

_I helped her, most people would be glad to see a psychopath like herself in that state and leave her to die._

_But I couldn't_

_I wouldn't._

_I would stick by her side until she left me for dead, I didn't care anymore as to what happened to me._

_**But barely two days later she kissed me.** _

_I never understood why she did it, but I could hardly believe how blissfully happy I was in that moment, no matter how long or short._

_**I know I love her, I shouldn't but I do.** _

_But then we went on a mission._

_Loud screaming, rushing water._

_It happened so fast I didn't have a chance to react as I simply watched her fall to her death._

_Why does everyone I love_ **_die_ ** _?!_

_Now all I can do is sit in the room in this underground headquarters, my eye's holding bags under them as I would simply stare off into nothing, my eyes red as a knife would lie on the floor beside me, blood staining the blade, the same blood that seemed to stain the floors and my arms. My head pounded in my head loudly._

_I can't bring myself to leave this room._

_I can't bring myself to be near my Pokémon._

_I can't do anything._

_Everyone I love only dies, so why am I here? I'm destined to live a life of death, pain, and hurt._

_Maybe I should just drag myself back to my parents and return to the life I was supposed to live._

_Or maybe just end it all here.. I'm going to hell anyways, might as well leave on my own terms._

_Let someone I care about live a happier life before I let mine seep away._

_**Jasper.** _

_**Aila.** _

_I'll see you soon._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Naomi?"_ **


End file.
